El momento perfecto
by Luna Andry
Summary: Albert desea casarse con Candy después de una larga relación. La empresa parecería fácil pero, ¿cómo proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que ama? Mini-fic. -Historia actual basada en los personajes de Candy Candy-


**El momento perfecto.**

William Albert Andley, el presidente de una poderosa empresa de los Estados Unidos, conocido por su tenacidad, seguridad y buen juicio para los negocios se encontraba en una situación difícil. Una situación de la que no saldría gracias a su maestría o a su doctorado. Una situación que no podía consultar con sus socios ni con nadie más que con su corazón para que este encontrara el momento perfecto; pedirle a su novia Candy que aceptara casarse con él.

Llevaban seis años de conocerse y cuatro de ser pareja. Ella, doctora del hospital de Chicago y él dueño y presidente de una poderosa compañía eran simplemente una pareja perfecta. Él la amaba y lo demostraba como pocos hombres solían hacerlo y ella le correspondía con el mismo sentimiento y la misma dedicación que una relación requiere. Albert era feliz al lado de su novia, le gustaba escuchar su voz nerviosa cuando ella le llamaba diciendo que pronto entraría a la sala de operaciones a salvar una vida. Le gustaba escuchar sus problemas y sus proyectos. Adoraba los sueños que ella tenía y amaba cuando él era parte de ese sueño que no era más que el plan de una vida juntos. Le gustaba llevarla a su apartamento e intentar hacer entre los dos una cena digna y, aunque muchas veces eran intentos fallidos y terminaban cenando ensalada u ordenando comida China él era feliz. Amaba hacer el amor con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos, entrar en su cuerpo y saber que ella sólo lo amaba a él, porque de eso no había duda alguna.

Por muchas razones más Albert había decidido que ya era tiempo de llevar su relación a otro nivel. Era tiempo de reafirmar el amor que había entre ellos. Era tiempo de unir sus vidas de toda forma posible y qué mejor manera de comenzar con el matrimonio, pero, ¿cómo iba a pedirle matrimonio? Albert sabía que ese momento era muy importante, que dentro de muchos años cuando alguien preguntara a Candy cómo Albert le había propuesto matrimonio debía ser un recuerdo grato, especial, diferente e inolvidable, porque, aunque su relación había comenzado mucho antes ese momento, la propuesta sería el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.

Llevaba semanas buscando el momento adecuado. Ya tenía listo el anillo, lo había mandado a hacer de acuerdo a la personalidad de Candy, no era ostentoso y era muy elegante y bello - sin mencionar que había sido costoso- lo único que faltaba era preparar todo para que cuando hiciera la pregunta importante todo fuera simplemente perfecto.

Una tarde y después de una larga jornada de trabajo decidió que la propuesta no pasaría de ese día. "Hoy se lo diré." Pensaba una y otra vez mientras conducía por la ciudad de Chicago para recoger a Candy del hospital. "Hoy lo haré" pensó por última vez cuando estacionó el automóvil y entró al hospital. Envió un mensaje de texto a Candy diciendo que ya había llegado y minutos después una joven rubia con su bolso al hombro y una chaqueta en el antebrazo aparecía por uno de los pasillos.

-hola- dijo ella en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió-

-hola- repitió Albert con la voz entrecortada- ¿nos vamos?- preguntó. Candy asintió y se puso su chaqueta lista para salir de su lugar de trabajo.

Durante el trayecto camino a casa de Albert Candy no paró de hablar de todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el día. Albert escuchó cada palabra y cuando ella decía alguna palabra del lenguaje médico levantaba su dedo índice y preguntaba de qué estaba hablando.

-mi lista de enfermedades cada vez crece más- bromeó mientras reducía la velocidad para respetar el semáforo que había cambiado a rojo.

-¿tienes una lista?- preguntó Candy divertida.

-algo así-

-déjame revisarla, tal vez necesite correcciones.

-te la mostraré en cuanto lleguemos- dijo Albert reanudando la marcha-

Quince minutos después llegaron hasta el departamento de Albert. Era viernes y Candy no trabajaría al día siguiente así que Albert haría lo posible por persuadirla de quedarse a dormir con él y decirle de una buena vez lo que quería.

-¿qué intentaremos cocinar hoy?- preguntó Candy minutos después de haber entrado en el apartamento. El lugar era perfecto, desde la ubicación hasta el más mínimo detalle como los muebles, cuadros y hasta los cubiertos.

Cuando Candy conoció a Albert este ya vivía en ese departamento, pero, con el paso del tiempo y mientras se conocían cada vez más ella fue poniéndole su toque a cada espacio. Claro que Albert aceptó con gusto muchas cosas como la réplica de una de las muchas obras de Dalí pero rechazó por completo la idea de deshacerse de una mesa de billar que había en el estudio.

-¿te quedarás?- preguntó Albert cuando ambos estaban en la cocina cuidando que el pollo que tenían en el fuego no se quemara.

-no lo sé- se encogió ella de hombros y sonrió con una mirada "traviesa"- convénceme- dijo sacando de un cajón los cubiertos.

Albert rio por lo bajo y se fue acercando poco a poco a su novia hasta poder tomarla por detrás y rodear con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Candy dejó lo que tenía en las manos y acarició los brazos de Albert. Él sonrió y comenzó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta los hombros de la joven que había cerrado los ojos perdiéndose en esa simple pero tierna acción.

-¿te quedarás esta noche?- volvió a preguntar mientras depositaba un beso en la piel de ella.

-sigue intentando- murmuró ella perdiéndose por completo.

-qué-da-te- dijo él despacio comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Candy.

-la carne se quema- alcanzó a decir Candy mientras se giraba para besar a Albert.

-lo sé- respondió él sonriendo hablando de otra cosa.

-no me refería a eso- rio Candy desabotonando la camisa de Albert. Este apagó el fuego de la estufa y con un movimiento rápido levantó a Candy del piso e hizo que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas. Sin dejar de besarse y con algunos pasos torpes llegaron hasta la habitación de él donde una vez más hicieron el amor.

Candy dormía tranquilamente del lado derecho de la cama, eran las tres de la mañana y Albert no hacía otra cosa que ver, entre la oscuridad a Candy, a su novia, a la mujer con la quería pasar lo que le quedara de vida –y esperaba que fuera mucho tiempo- despacio, la cubrió con las sábanas y acercó su cuerpo al de ella que, al sentir el contacto se removió entre las sábanas y se reacomodó en el pecho de Albert.

Los días siguieron pasando y Albert no encontraba la forma de pedirle a Candy que se casara con él; estaba harto ya de no tomar valor y decirlo. La noche que lo iba a intentar se dio cuenta que no era el momento adecuado y siguió posponiéndolo hasta que el día indicado llegara; pero, ¿cuándo sería ese día?

Una tarde y como ya era costumbre, después de salir de su trabajo Albert pasó al hospital a recoger a Candy. Le envió un mensaje pero ella no salió tan rápido como solía hacerlo. "Tal vez tiene un paciente" pensó mientras se sentaba en una silla que había encontrado a su paso y esperaba. Pasaron veinte minutos más y Candy no aparecía por ningún lado así que decidió enviarle otro mensaje de texto extrañado de que Candy tomara más tiempo en salir de lo habitual. "voy en un minuto" fue la respuesta que recibió después de enviar el segundo mensaje y aunque Candy no apareció sino hasta cinco minutos después Albert respiró aliviado de poder volver a casa y descansar de un largo día de trabajo.

-lamento la demora- dijo Candy dando un beso fugaz a Albert- no vas a creer lo que pasó- agregó un tanto emocionada.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Gwen, mi compañera de trabajo se casó ayer por la tarde. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Candy estaba excitada y Albert deseó tener algún acantilado cerca para lanzarse al vacío- su novio se lo propuso ayer mismo y sin avisarle a nadie corrieron al registro civil y ¡se casaron!

-¿se lo propuso así nada más?- preguntó Albert- sin nada especial

-fue espontáneo así que si fue especial- respondió Candy tomando del brazo a Albert- vámonos, estoy hambrienta, esa copa de vino me abrió el apetito-

-¿vino?- preguntó Albert

-¡ah! Sí, por eso es que me tardé. Gwen nos dio hoy la noticia y lo único que pudimos hacer para celebrar su matrimonio fue comprar una botella de vino y tomárnosla hasta que terminara nuestro turno- explicó Candy.

-vamos a cenar entonces- dijo Albert apretando el bolsillo de su saco donde estaba el anillo que había mandado a hacer para Candy.

Albert condujo hasta el restaurante favorito de Candy y pasaron la velada charlando sobre la vida de Gwen y todos los cambios que sufriría ahora que se había casado.

-aun no lo creo- dijo Candy cuando tomaban el postre- nunca creí que Gwen fuera capaz de hacer algo así tan… improvisado-

-¿creíste que su novio tendría planeado todo? ¿El anillo? ¿El lugar? ¿Qué habría charlado con los padres de ella?- enumeró Albert

-no, no tan bien planeado, pero si con tiempo. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado y…

-perfecto- concluyó Albert la oración. Candy asintió y se quedó callada por unos minutos. Albert quería saber lo que estaba pensando pero aun no desarrollaba el don de leer la mente de las personas.

-supongo que ayer fue el momento perfecto para ellos- dijo Candy después de varios segundos.

Después de una hora Albert dejó a Candy en su apartamento y manejó hasta el suyo llamándose cobarde a cada minuto.

"espontáneo" "perfecto" improvisado"

Esas tres palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Si quería que el momento fuera perfecto, entonces no debía ser improvisado y, si quería que fuera espontáneo de ningún modo podría ser perfecto. Una cosa excluía a la otra y eso le estaba causando un terrible dolor de cabeza. "¡qué difícil era casarse!"

Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, Albert no sabía cómo hacer lo que debía y quería hacer y cada día tenía menos tiempo para pensar en ello ya que su trabajo lo estaba consumiendo. Pronto cerraría un negocio con una importante empresa alemana y necesitaba concentrar toda su atención en un solo objetivo.

-hay que ser firmes y seguros en lo que estamos planteando si queremos tener éxito- había dicho una vez al final de una junta en la que se habían tratado los detalles del negocio.

-¿qué tanto caso le haces a tus consejos?- preguntó Stear, uno de sus socios y amigo cuando terminó la junta y el lugar se hubo vaciado.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Albert

-simple curiosidad- respondió Stear encogiéndose de hombros- me pregunto cuándo le propondrás a tu novia matrimonio, porque… ¿piensas casarte con ella no?-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar Albert nervioso.

-tengo mis contactos- bromeó Stear- y no debiste dejar la tarjeta de la joyería sobre tu escritorio, ella se pudo dar cuenta de tus negras intenciones-

-nunca imaginé que sería tan difícil hacerlo- dijo Albert con cierto pesar.

-no quiero ni pensarlo, pero, sé valiente y hazlo cuando en verdad estés preparado- dio Stear antes de salir de la sala.

Ese fin de semana Albert y Candy acordaron verse en un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana, una de las favoritas de ella para comer juntos. Albert llegó solo cinco minutos antes que ella y eligió una mesa de la terraza del lugar.

Después de la llegada de Candy y después de ordenar ambos se sumergieron en una conversación que habló de todo lo que tenía que ver sus vidas. El negocio de él, los pacientes de ella, el cumpleaños de la madre de Albert, los nervios que sentía Candy cada vez que veía a su suegra, y los que Albert sentía cada vez que hablaba con el padre de Candy.

-la cena es el próximo fin de semana- dijo Albert refiriéndose al cumpleaños de su madre.

-de acuerdo- dijo Candy resoplando nerviosa por algo que todavía no ocurría.

-no te va a comer- bromeó Albert acariciando la tibia mejilla de Candy.

-¿seguro?-

-te lo prometo-

Después de un rato Albert pagó la cuenta y él y Candy salieron del restaurante italiano. La tarde era fresca y tranquila así que decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta que poco a poco la noche fue cayendo y el cuerpo de ambos exigía reposo absoluto.

-vamos a casa- pidió Candy abrazándose de Albert que la cubrió con sus brazos- tengo frio- dijo en un murmuro y Albert sonrió por el tono de voz que había empleado.

Volvieron al auto y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento de Candy. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y algunas calles comenzaban a estar solitarias y obscuras como la entrada de una cueva.

-llegamos- dijo Albert estacionándose en la entrada del edificio en el que vivía Candy.

-¿quieres entrar?- preguntó ella esperando que Albert dijera sí

-no, necesitas descansar- sonrió quitando un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de su novia- te veré mañana.

-ok- asintió Candy y se despidió con un beso de Albert para después bajar del auto y correr hacia la entrada del edificio.

Albert la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al lugar y esperó unos minutos hasta ver cómo se encendía la luz del piso de Candy, señal de que había llegado ya.

La luz se encendió y Albert encendió el auto pero no lo echó a andar.

Estaba decidido, ese era el momento y no debía dejarlo pasar. Apagó el automóvil y busco su teléfono celular, marcó deprisa el número de Candy y esperó a que ella contestara.

-¿diga?- contestó Candy. Era claro que no había visto quién llamaba

-Candy, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo rápidamente-

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Candy preocupada

-nada malo, creo- respondió- solo escúchame y no me interrumpas, no quiero equivocarme ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí- fue la corta respuesta.

-ok, aquí voy- llenó sus pulmones de aire y comenzó a decir- ¿recuerdas el año pasado cuando necesitaba decir un discurso y no tenía idea de qué iba a tratar?-

-sí, tardaste una semana en escribirlo-

-bien, también recordarás que dije que no había nada más difícil que escribir un discurso- Candy no dijo nada y Albert solo escuchó cómo se sentaba en el sofá de su casa- pues, hay algo más difícil que escribir un discurso y es lo que estoy a punto de decirte.- volvió a tomar aire y bajó del auto- desde que te conocí aquella tarde en la que me regaste el café no sé qué fue lo que me diste pero quedé prendado de ti. Sabes bien que te busqué y te busqué como un loco hasta que dos semanas después te vi otra vez en no muy buenas condiciones ya que yo llevaba a Stear muy enfermo y tú lo atendiste y fue ahí cuando supe tu nombre, tu profesión y dónde encontrarte y… ¿sigues ahí?- preguntó para asegurarse que Candy seguía en la línea.

-aquí estoy- respondió Candy a media voz. Estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía a dónde iba a parar todo.

-bien. Pasaron dos años y tú y yo solo éramos amigos hasta que te besé esa mañana de Año Nuevo y me aceptaste como tu novio- ya se sentía más seguro, al parecer solo tenía que comenzar a hablar para tomar confianza- lo que quiero decir es… te amo Candy. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no me imagino vivir sin ti a mi lado. Amo tu risa, tus ideas, tu forma de ser, tu carácter, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu… en fin, hay tantas cosas que amo de ti que no podría terminar hoy la lista- comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Subió los escalones, empujó la puerta y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos- lo que intento decir es- había llegado hasta el piso de Candy. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y esta se abrió antes de que tocara- ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó en el marco de la puerta.

Candy tenía el teléfono en la mano derecha, aun pegado a su oreja. Se había dado cuenta que Albert no se había ido y escuchó claramente cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta ella. Se había parado en la puerta y en cuanto vio su sombra por debajo de la puerta la abrió y lo encontró ahí, también con el teléfono en la mano y su respiración agitada por haber acelerado su paso.

Había escuchado todo lo que Albert había dicho y los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear su cabeza. Recordaba toda su historia con Albert. Cuando había conocido a sus padres, los viajes que habían hecho juntos –aunque no eran muchos- la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, las innumerables ocasiones en las que él le había dado apoyo, las veces que la había hecho reír, gozar y disfrutar de la vida. Sabía perfectamente que Albert no tenía que preguntar si ella quería casarse con él, la respuesta era obvia, siempre lo había sido, pero al parecer su novio, el dueño de una enorme compañía, el hombre seguro y exitoso en su vida tal como un niño necesitaba una respuesta.

-sí Albert- dijo lanzándose hacia sus brazos.

Él sonrió aun sin caer en la cuenta que ella había aceptado. ¡Había dicho "sí"! la recibió en sus

-me has hecho sufrir Candy- dijo cuándo había vuelto a este mundo. Ella alejó la cabeza y lo miró confundida- no sabía cómo pedírtelo y lo hice en el momento…- ¿qué palabra debía utilizar? ¿Simple? ¿Anti romántica? ¿Menos adecuada?

-perfecto- dijo Candy- es perfecto-

Albert la besó larga y apasionadamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la pequeña caja negro en la que reposaba el anillo. –Tengo que hacer las cosas como corresponden- dijo hincándose frente a Candy. Ella se puso nerviosa al verlo de esa forma. Albert tomó su mano y fue deslizando poco a poco la sortija en el delgado dedo de su novia.

-¿te casarías conmigo?- repitió más tranquilo.

Ella asintió y en lugar de dar una respuesta se hincó también y rodeando a Albert con sus brazos lo besó.

Después de todo no había sido tan difícil.

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta cursi historia, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza y aquí la tienen._

**GRACIAS**


End file.
